


Loving An Oblivious Idiot

by braccii, Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Nesting, Oblivious, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Verse, Past Christophe Giacometti/Phichit Chulanont, Pining, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Smut, Swearing, marking kink, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braccii/pseuds/braccii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: “Viktor is so irritating!” Chris hissed, face flushed red and eyebrows crushed together in frustration. “He has no idea what’s going on with others feelings, let alone his own! There was this beta girl practically dry humping him after classes and he had no idea. I almost feel sorry for the girl if it wasn’t such blatant flirting.”“I seem to recall you throwing yourself at Viktor at the end of yesterday’s class,” Phichit smirked.OR the fic where everyone is a sass and Chris *really* needs to confess to Viktor.





	Loving An Oblivious Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> For my bing fic! We went with the prompt Clinch :)  
> Thanks to my beautiful and lovely beta Sprosslee and the amazing! artist Bracari for the art (that makes me swoon and cry at the same time) also featured in this fic :D

“Start again, from the beginning, without the pillow in your face.” Phichit grumbled.

Chris was curled up on his bed, face smushed into a fat hamster cushion. “Viktor is so irritating!” He hissed, face flushed red and eyebrows crushed together in frustration. “He has no idea what’s going on with others feelings, let alone his own! There was this beta girl practically dry humping him after classes and he had no idea. I almost feel sorry for the girl if it wasn’t such blatant flirting.”

“I seem to recall you throwing yourself at Viktor at the end of yesterday’s class,” Phichit smirked. Chris wasn’t sure if he liked that Phichit always knew how to push his buttons.

“Of course I did! I’m allowed to, we have been best friends since we were three. I knew him before he presented as an alpha, plus he is my roommate and he asked for a hug. I hug everyone, it’s one of my best qualities,” Chris beamed, throwing his arms around Phichit’s neck and tugging him in as if that would explain everything.

“I don’t know if I would call your wondering hands your _best_ quality but if you say so. Okay, Viktor might have asked for a hug, but did he ask you to wear his hoodie to all your classes today?”

Chris looked down at himself as he pulled away from Phichit - he was wearing tight jeans and a t-shirt with Viktor’s university hoodie thrown over the top. He spent the entire day smelling like vanilla and honeycomb and utterly content with his life choice, until he got home and Viktor was there, smelling like _another_ omega. Chris wasn’t even sure why he was so pissed off but when Viktor had gotten up to give him a hug hello, Chris had stormed out.

“It’s comfortable and fits better than mine does,” Chris pouted, stuffing his hands into the pockets and subconsciously inhaling.

“Ah, jealousy rears its ugly head,” Phichit chuckled.

“Why the fuck would I be jealous? Everyone and their cat flirts with Viktor and just because he sometimes smells like other people... I mean, he is beautiful _and_ an alpha, it’s a particularly _winning_ combination.” Chris sighed dramatically as Phichit studied him with one raised eyebrow.

“What did you tell me when I was upset that my new beta roommate wouldn’t go out dancing with me but went out with those omegas instead?”

“That you obviously wanted that particularly perky booty… Oh, wait! You think I am in love with Viktor?!”

“Yes!” Yuuri appeared out of nowhere, tugging blankets from his room into Phichit’s and throwing them in Chris’ face. “Of course you are, I knew from the moment we met and you _scented_ Viktor in front of me because you thought I was an omega.”

“I did not!” Chris was horrified, he had never done that to anyone before, well except Phichit but that was only during his heats they had spent together. Phichit, who was currently laughing so hard he nearly fell backwards off his bed.

“Oh, you totally did! You threw your arm around Viktor and rubbed your wrist on his neck, I was very impressed. Viktor had no idea, it’s fine.” Phichit was still laughing as he tried to explain the first time Chris met Phichit’s roommate, who was quite obviously a beta, just apparently not obviously to Chris.

“Why didn’t you tell me, arsehole!” Chris bellowed, shoving Phichit off his bed.

Yuuri sat down in front of the frustrated Chris with a sigh. “Would you have believed Phichit then? If he had told you that you were in love with Viktor? Because I don’t think you would have. Phichit may be an arse but he isn’t a bad friend, you had to come to the conclusion on your own.” Yuuri extended his arms, subconsciously showing off the jagged scar on his neck Chris knew Phichit made sure to renew every chance he got. Yuuri was already in the habit of extending his neck in a way that would make the mark visible to others… like a sign of ownership, Phichit wearing the matching set. Chris stared at the scar before giving in, as jealous as he was, he couldn’t deny that Yuuri’s muted roses beta smell was comforting.

Chris went to bed that night, having stolen one of Viktor’s pillows to curl around under his own blankets. He had five days, five days to either tell Viktor to go stay at Georgi’s so Viktor wouldn’t have to listen to Chris pleading and whining through his heat alone. Or he had to ask Viktor to join him… for this one and possibly all the rest he would ever have. This was, of course, easier said than done. How was he meant to tell his best friend of twenty years that he wanted his alpha cock in his arse and his teeth marks imprinted on his neck? Oh yeah, that would go down _real well._

***

“I could get him to confess to me…” Chris mused to Yuuri and Phichit while they ate cheap fatty foods at their favourite cafe near the uni, a few days later.

“How you gonna do that?” Phichit asked, around a mouth full of burger.

“Are you sure getting Viktor to confess when _you_ could just tell him, is the best way to go about this? You’re a sexy omega, surely he can see that already, in fact, I know he knows that alright.” Yuuri tilted his head to the side, eyes bright with interested. He seemed more invested in this play for true love before a heat than even Chris was.

“I have tried to make it obvious I wanted him. Yesterday I _literally_ asked to sleep with him cause the heating went off, I turned it off but like, he doesn’t have to know that. And you know what he did? He wrapped me in blankets and barricaded me in pillows, we slept in the same bed with four pillows between us,” Chris grumbled, taking a particularly savage bite of his own burger in frustration.

“Hey, what that burger ever do to you?” Phichit snickered before receiving a raised eyebrow from Yuuri.

“Maybe try for a… less subtle plan,” Yuuri supplied.

“Yuuri, I wouldn’t have called that plan _subtle_ ,” Phichit snorted and nudged his boyfriend.

“You know what I mean, just try… talking to him.”

Chris tried… he asked Viktor out on a date. Well, he didn’t _call_ it a date, that would’ve been weird, but it _was_ just the two of them. They went skating, it was going great, all holding hands while they skated slowly around the rink and Chris working himself up to just confess to the alpha. Until Viktor tripped over his skate, splitting his lip open when Chris fell with him. They spent the rest of their “not-date” in the hospital while Viktor got two stitches.

“Scars are sexy, you know,” Chris tried the following day when he walked into the bathroom and Viktor was studying his face.

“You think so? I thought it would turn people off.” Viktor poked at his own lip again and winced.

“Don’t poke it, idiot… Well, I don’t think it’s a turn off.”

“You wouldn’t, you would probably like a beat up alpha you can take care of,” Viktor chuckled, reaching up and ruffling Chris’ hair before leaving Chris standing in the doorway alone.

“I give up,” Chris grumbled to himself, snagging Viktor’s towel on his way back to his room.He needed to start his nest.

It was already nagging at him that he only had a day or two before he would be using it and he needed his nest to smell like Viktor. Over the next twelve hours, Chris went to class, sneaking back between breaks to grab things from Viktor’s room and take them back to his half formed nest. The walls were all pillows with a small opening that made for easy access but he could block up later. Everything was going according to plan until he was head and arms deep in one of Viktor’s closets and he smelt something different. It was a combination of Viktor’s usual alpha scent but _stronger_ , thicker, harsher on his lungs in the best way possible. Chris dug through mountains of clothing until he found a shirt, stuffed into the back of the wardrobe. It smelled so primarily _alpha_ that Chris broke into a sweat. Whatever Viktor did to that shirt to make it smell like _that,_ Chris desperately wanted to be next.

“Chris?” Viktor’s voice was soft, questioned and Chris was so, _so_ dead.

“W-what are you doing home?” Chris wanted to climb into the wardrobe and hide there forever; he shouldn’t have answered, just sunk further into Viktor’s clothing.

“You have been a little weird the last few days and you weren’t at our lecture so I came looking for you… Why are in you my closet?” Viktor asked the question like he had only just noticed that Chris was half buried in his wardrobe.

“Erm, well… I…” _Now or never_ , “Viktor, I want you to spend my heat with me... because I like you. Not just as a friend…” Chris trailed off, having stood up to face Viktor while he spoke, only to realise he was still holding three of Viktor’s shirts.

“You were taking my things for your nest?” Viktor growled a little, startling Chris and apparently himself. “I mean… you, you want me? You like me?” Viktor snarled quietly, sending a primal shiver down Chris’ spine. He wanted to purr back in response but he resisted.

“Please, _alpha?”_

Chris found himself pressed against the wall as soon as the words left his mouth, Viktor’s body caging him in.

“How long have you liked me? Why didn’t you say anything? Were you just going to let this continue, send me away for another one of your heats or ask _Phichit_ to help you again?” Viktor’s breath was ragged as he pressed against Chris.

“I… I tried to tell you, you’re the one who couldn’t take the hint! And Phichit is with Yuuri now, I couldn’t have asked him even if I wanted to.” Chris was an odd combination of aroused, scared and pissed off with Viktor this close and his hand still clutching tightly to his clothing.

“How was I meant to know you were trying to tell me? You flirt with everyone, you rub up against me but then you spend your heats with _others.”_ Viktor bared his teeth, staring into Chris’ face.

“I-I I wanted to tell you but I… Viktor, I don’t want to lose you, you stupid idiot, you’re the most important person in the world to me. What if I asked you to my heat and you rejected me? Or what if you did join me and thought it meant nothing? Viktor, this can’t mean nothing.” Chris panted as he spoke, his lungs were full of aggressive honeycomb and vanilla and this close to his heat, was proving to be an almost overwhelming combination.

“Of course it would mean something.” Viktor’s stance loosened as he slouched forward, his forehead pressed into Chris’ neck. “You mean something to me, you stupid moron.” Viktor sighed, pressing his lips to Chris’ bare skin, causing him to shiver in response.

“Will you show me our nest, Christophe?” Viktor breathed, nuzzling lightly over Chris’ collarbone and forcing a whine to bubble from his throat.

“Viktor… I-It isn’t ready yet! You have to wait!” Chris frantically shoved Viktor away and dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He spent the next two hours fiddling with his nest. It had been almost ready before Viktor asked to see it but now that Viktor was actually going to join him, Chris needed it to be perfect. When he was finally satisfied, he could already feel the warmth radiating off his skin, it wouldn’t be long now.

“Hey you,” Chris mumbled when he opened his door to find Viktor sitting patiently on the floor outside his room, power bar wrappers littering the ground next to him.

“Hey you,” Viktor responded with his usual smile and stood slowly, reaching to take Chris’ hand in his. “Christophe Giacometti, please let me spend this heat with you. Let me take care of you. Look after you, now… and for the rest of your life… or for however long you’ll have me,” He stuttered out, cheeks flushed, obviously having rehearsed this speech in his head while he waited.

“I… Come with me, Vitya,” Chris blushed, extending his hand to Viktor and leading him to his room. His nest was large, Chris’ bed was a king so he could have a box with food and drinks off to the side without it taking room from the actual nest. It already smelled like a delicious combination of Viktor and Chris but he desperately wanted to make it stronger, _better_.

“It’s beautiful.” Viktor looked awestruck as Chris led him to the small gap so they could crawl to the centre.

“Have you been with an omega before?” Chris mumbled, scrambling after Viktor and patching up the gap in his nest with a pillow so they were completely surrounded if they were laying down.

“No, you are my first and hopefully, my last.” Viktor laughed when Chris responded by smacking him in the face with his loose sleep pillow.

“I didn’t know you would be _this corny,_ ” Chris cackled as Viktor tugged him down onto his chest.

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot.” Viktor’s hair was fanned out around him in the centre of the nest as Chris looked down at him. He hesitated for a second before squirming in Viktor’s grasp to get their lips aligned.

Viktor’s mouth was soft and cool against Chris’ already flushed skin but so perfect. Until Chris felt the small bumps of stitches on Viktor’s lip.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Viktor mumbled, as if he already knew what had made Chris pause. He hesitated for a second longer before giving in to the press of Viktor’s lips against his own. They kissed calmly, leisurely after that, groaning when their tongues collided in Chris’ mouth.

“Too hot,” Chris growled, leaning back and tugging at his clothes, he could feel the heated fog about to descend and turn him into a whining mess.

“Shh, I’ll do it.” Viktor guided Chris onto his back, helping him out off his clothes until they were both left in nothing but their boxers. Chris settled after he was freed of the confines of his clothing and curled into Viktor’s chest.

“Viktor, thank you… for accepting me,” Chris panted, running his fingers through Viktor’s long strains, purposefully ignoring the bulge he had seen in Viktor’s underwear to keep some semblance of his sanity.

“Seeing as I have been in love with you since before I presented as an alpha, not sure why you seem so completely blindsided.” Viktor lent into the hand near his face, eyes half closed, sighing in contentment.

“ _Wait_ … since _before_ you presented? You could have told me!” Chris growled, tugging harshly on Viktor’s hair and eliciting a startled yelp.

“You could have told me,” Viktor retorted.

“I… we’re idiots.” Chris dropped his head onto Viktor’s chest, loving the way it vibrated when Viktor laughed as he looped his arms around to hug him.

“We can be two idiots in love then. Now kiss me again, before I lose you to your heat. I want you to remember clearly it’s me who’s here with you. I am not just some alpha, I am yours.” Their next kiss wasn’t soft or sweet, it was all rough tugging, tongues and panted breath.

Chris slept comfortably after their lips parted but when he woke up, surrounded by honeycomb and vanilla, he searched desperately for the source.

“Alpha,” Chris, struggling to get a grip on his thoughts. He knew he was in his nest, safe and with an alpha, but everything else was secondary to the ache in his stomach and the heat on his skin.

“What did I tell you? I’m not just _any alpha_.” The rough voice broke through his thoughts and Chris almost choked on his breath.

“ _Viktor_.”

“That’s better, Chris, it’s okay. I’m here.” Viktor’s hands were on him, peeling off Chris’ soaking wet briefs for him. Viktor growled deep in the back of his throat as his lips left searing trails on Chris’ skin. “So wet for me already.”

Chris whined, he didn’t want words or light kisses, he wanted those hands digging into his hips while a cock filled him up.

“No, no, be patient and I promise I’ll give you everything you ask for. I’ll even knot you, if that’s what you want.” Viktor’s voice was gravelly, different to his usually soft tone, probably because he was growling possessively as he slid his hands over Chris’ body.

“Fuck, _yes_. I want your knot,” Chris panted, getting impatient and irritated with Viktor’s teasing.

Viktor pressed on Chris’ side, guiding him to roll over and present his slick-soaked arse to the cool air. “So pretty, can I taste you, Chris?” Viktor’s breath was already hot and teasing on his cheeks.

“Do it,” Chris demanded, although it came out more of a whine than he had intended, but Viktor still listened… Viktor always listened whenever Chris asked something of him.

Viktor licked a long strip across Chris’ cheeks, teasing his already flexing hole and groaning at the taste of sweet slick bursting in his mouth. “So fucking good,” he panted before pressing his tongue roughly into Chris. Viktor growled into Chris’ cheeks, sending vibrations up his spine.

“Holy shit,” Chris hissed out, pressing his arse back into Viktor’s face. Viktor reached a hand around him, gripping Chris’ cock lightly as his tongue swirled and prodded his hole.

“Think you can come from just my tongue, Chris?” Viktor rasped, pulling back just long enough to ask the question before pressing back inside.

“ _Ah_ , fuck yes,” Chris gasped, moving his hips against Viktor’s face and then back into the hand gripping his cock. It wasn’t long before Chris was spilling on Viktor’s hand and all over the sheets under him. “More,” Chris pleaded as he came down from his bliss, still achingly hard.

“ _Yes_ , anything for you, you taste so good when you come on my tongue. Do it again for me,” Viktor demanded, removing his hand from Chris’ cock to press two fingers inside the tight hole alongside his tongue.

“Mmh! Harder, good… I want your cock. Viktor, _please_ , so good.” Chris bit into the sheets below him, trying to stop the cries spilling from his mouth.

Viktor pulled away to suck marks on Chris’ thighs, adding a third, followed quickly by a fourth finger to Chris’ dripping hole. “You have to earn it, come for me again and I’ll fill you up with what you really want.”

With Viktor’s promise Chris’ vision blurred as he shuddered another orgasm onto the mess of blankets beneath him.

“Fu-uck, so good. Viktor please. Please, mm-ready, fuck me already,” Chris slurred, limbs heavy but still grinding against the fingers inside him.

“Roll over, I want to look at you,” Viktor demanded, helped Chris shift onto his back, spreading his legs as Chris reached out for Viktor.

Viktor pressed over Chris, crushing their lips together as he gripped Chris’ thigh to keep his hips up, guiding himself to Chris’ hole through panted kisses. “Fucking hell, Chris, you’re so wet and ngh-so hot."

“O-oh, _fuck_ ,” Chris gasped, hands curled into Viktor’s hair that flowed around him as Viktor pressed his hard cock forward. Viktor was big, bigger than Phichit and definitely bigger than any of the knotting dildos he usually used. Chris whined, it was deliriously good, he never knew what feeling full really meant until this moment, something deep inside him unfurling in contentment. An omega finally satisfied.

“Are you ready? I will fuck you till you come for me and then I’ll knot you. Is that what you want, Christophe?” Viktor growled as he sucked marks up and down Chris’ neck, keeping his hips still while Chris adjusted to his size.

“Yes. Fuck me alright. Please, knot me.” Chris wrapped his legs around Viktor’s hips now that he was pressed flush against his arse.

Viktor smirked, leaning up to kiss his temple. “Even like this, so desperate for a knot, you’re still my Chris.” Viktor kissed him on the lips brief and sudden before he was pounding into Chris, hard and fast, hands gripping his hips to press Chris’ entire body up and back onto his cock.

“Ah, fuck, fucking yes. Viktor, you’re so fucking big. Fill me up with your come, mark me. Make me yours-”

“You’re already mine,” Viktor snarled, biting harshly into Chris’ neck, next to his scent gland. Chris would thank Viktor later for having some semblance of sense left _not_ to mark him permanently the first time they fucked. But it still had the desired effect of making Chris come all over his stomach, adding to the mess that was already there.

“That is so hot. I love it when you come Chris, so pretty for me. It’s because you’re mine, only I can make you feel like this.”

“Yes! Yes, only you, of course it’s only you. I-I’m yours. But you’re mine,” Chris growled out, lurching forward and pinning Viktor to the bed under him, biting his chest while he continued to grind his hips against Viktor. “I came, now you are going to knot me,” Chris smirked down at Viktor, feeling more lucid than he probably should as he started grinding.

Chris’ snapped his hips down in quick thrusts, making a show of riding Viktor’s cock, until it was clear he was struggling to keep the pace. Viktor snaked his hands around Chris’ waist to steady him, taking more control, planting his feet to thrust up into Chris’ tight heat, making it easier for Chris to push back against him.

“You have been so good for me,” Viktor groaned, hands digging harshly into Chris’ hips. “I’ll knot you, but you have to come for me again, Chris. Come for me.”

      

“Ah!” Chris fell forward as he came, feeling the swell of Viktor’s knot breaching his hole and the hot mess of come that pulsed into him. It could have been seconds or years before Chris came back to himself but he was utterly beyond caring. He felt full, warm, safe and cared for, pressed against Viktor’s chest, sticky with come and connected in a way he had never been before.

“Amazing, so amazing, this feels so good,” Chris panted as Viktor kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through his undercut, ruffling to top of his hair.

“ _You’re_ amazing,” Viktor mumbled, a lopsided smirk on his face.

“You’re an idiot,” Chris chuckled as Viktor shifted them, wrapping his arms all the way around Chris and kissing his cheek.

“Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot.”

Chris nuzzled closer to Viktor’s scent gland, letting himself relax, purring contently as Viktor rubbed his back soothingly. “Be here when I wake up,” Chris demanded, his chest rumbling as his purr grew louder.

“ _Always._ ”

 

* * *

 

Find [me (Pandamilo) on tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3

Bracari's [sfw](http://bracari.tumblr.com/) and [nsfw](https://braccii.tumblr.com/) tumblr

[Sprosslee's tumblr](https://sprosslee.tumblr.com/) and [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee)

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you just want to mash the keyboard, we will feel the love <3


End file.
